El Profesor y La Chica Rebelde (LenxMiku)
by NekoVocaloidOtaku-sinse1
Summary: Miku Hatsune es la típica "chica rebelde" de su escuela, pues debido a sus problemas se ha encargado de reflejar su dolor a través de sus "travesuras" pero... Que pasaría si un profesor se interesa en ella? Kagamine-sensei, es un maestro que comienza a sentir algo por una de sus alumnas, y claro, se lo demostraria, dejando a Miku contra la espada y la pared. / Historia LenxMiku
1. El Inicio de mi Desgracia

El Inicio de mi Desgracia

(Miku POV)

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo 17 años y asisto a la prepa, estoy cursando segundo grado. ¿Mi aspecto? Soy una chica alta, delgada, piel blanca, ojos y cabello color verde-aqua nada de qué alarmarse.

Nunca he tenido novio, tal vez por mi comportamiento, Si, soy la "chica rebelde" de mi escuela, me llaman así porque me gusta meterme en problemas, en casa ya tengo muchos, al hacer esto siento que me libero, aunque siempre me castigan.

Mi hermana gemela se llama Zatsune Miku, ella no es como yo, es más educada y aplicada, no asistimos a la misma escuela debido a que a mí me expulsaron de la anterior. Mi otro hermano se llama Kaito "Hatsune" Shion, bueno, él es adoptado, mi padre tuvo una aventura hace 18 años y de ahí salió él, su madre al dar a luz murió, y al no tener otro familiar mi padre se tuvo que hacer responsable de él. Kaito y yo vamos a la misma escuela, pues según mis padres necesito alguien que me "vigile" pero él nunca presta atención, se la pasa coqueteando con las chicas y nos odia a Zatsune y a mí, como si me importara.

Mis amigas son Gumi Megpoid de 17 años, Kasane Teto de 18 años, y Lily de 18 años, es raro que este con personas tan alegres como ellas pero que sea "rebelde" no significa que no necesite hablar con alguien.

Iniciando mi aburrido día de clases de nuevo en la escuela.

¿Qué hago ahora? Esperar a que la directora, Yokawane Haku se digne a hablar, claro, estoy en la dirección.

\- **Hatsune, de nuevo causando problemas** \- dijo viendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

 **-Corrección, son bromas que nadie sabe apreciar.**

 **-¿Cree que hacer que uno de sus compañeros casi se ahogue con una rana es una broma?** \- dijo para después verme a los ojos.

 **-¿Cree que tener que sacarle las tripas a una rana me agrada? Es asqueroso y cruel.**

 **-Si pero es para su mismo aprendizaje.**

 **-¿Entonces me va a ser útil en mi vida saber destripar a algo?**

 **-Eso no justifica el hecho de que casi ahogaba a su compañero!**

 **-Cálmate Haku no se enoje.**

 **-Llámame por mi apellido -** suspira - **solo porque tengo consideración contigo no te expulse.**

 **-Dígalo como es, no me ha expulsado por la cantidad de dinero que paga mi padre a la escuela.**

 **-SILENCIO!**

Yo reí por lo bajo, me divertía ver la cara de los maestros y directores furiosos por mi causa.

 **-Me da mi castigo ya, yo si tengo una vida a diferencia de usted.**

 **-Vaya con su profesor Kagamine, él le dirá su castigo.**

 **-Tsk y por qué él?**

 **-Porque es el único profesor que no se ha negado a tratar con usted.**

 **-Ya que...**

Me levante y me fui sin voltear, ahora tengo que ir con ese profesor, aunque después de todo no es mala idea, hacer enojar a más profesores sería bueno. Caminaba tranquila hasta que escuché un par de voces, claro no voltee a ver quiénes eran, pero logré escuchar...

 **\- ¿Ya te enteraste?**

 **\- ¿De qué?**

 **\- Está corriendo el rumor de que a Kagamine-sensei le gusta una chica de este lugar.**

 **-Bueno, no es tan raro... él tiene 25 años es joven.**

 **-Si pero está prohibido relacionarse con los alumnos, si se enteran expulsarían a la chica y él puede ser encarcelado.**

Deje de escuchar y seguí caminando, es una completa tontería, si a él le gusta es su problema.

Llegue a la sala donde se encontraba Kagamine-sensei y toqué

 **-Pase** \- entre al salón, al parecer él estaba revisando algunos documentos - **Hatsune, ya veo, ven siéntate tenemos que conversar.**

 **-Guárdese sus palabras y dígame mi castigo, ya quiero irme.**

 **\- ¿A dónde vas? ¿Estás segura que quieres irte?** \- Tsk, sus palabras dieron justo en el blanco, no quería llegar a casa y mucho menos ver a mi "familia".

 **-Lo escucho** \- Dije para luego sentarme en una de las sillas del lugar.

 **\- Esta más que claro que esa a actitud y comportamiento que tienes no es normal, si tienes algun problema puedes contármelo.**

 **-Y..Yo no tengo nada que contar, si me comporto así es porque quiero.**

 **-¿Tienes problemas familiares?** \- maldición este rubio es bueno, no voy a poder engañarlo.

\- **Mi padre nunca está en casa, mi madre siempre esta amargada, nunca me ha dedicado una palabra de aliento, tengo que soportar al estúpido de mi medio-hermano y mi hermana Zatsune no deja de molestarme ¿Feliz? -** pregunté molesta, hablar de eso me dolía, nunca nadie se ha interesado en lo que siento.

 **\- Ya veo** \- pude notar que estaba ¿sonriendo? - **espero lograr ganarme tu confianza, gracias por abrirte ante mí.**

 **-¿Q..Qué?** \- sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos, me estaba abrazando, era extraño... muuuy extraño.

- **Si quieres puedo ayudarte a calmar tu dolor, no te gustaría librarte un momento de todos tus problemas?** \- dijo para estirar su mano hacia mí para que yo la estrechara.

No sabía qué hacer, no era posible que quisiera ayudarme, algo debe querer a cambio.

 **¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio?** \- pregunte decidida, nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarme sin querer nada.

 **\- Ya me lo cobraré, ¿qué dices?**

Termine por tomar su mano, pero en ese momento el me jalo hacia el provocando que lo besara... espera... ¿ME ESTA BESANDO?

Intente alejarme de él, pero tenía más fuerza que yo, sentí que su lengua pasaba por mi labio inferior como señal de que lo dejara entrar, yo cerré mi boca muy fuerte, él al notarlo me empujo contra la pared y me acorralo. Volvió a besarme, yo seguía sin corresponder y con mi boca cerrada, él al notar esto con una de sus manos apretó uno de mis pechos, provocando que yo soltara un gemido y abriera mi boca, oportunidad que no dejó pasar y adentro su lengua en mí. Sus movimientos eran rápidos, provocando que yo comenzara a jadear.

Después me soltó, yo lo veía asustada, ¿QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE PASAR? Ese profesor me besó y ahora está como si nada.

 **\- ¿Qué piensas?**

 **\- QUE ERES UN ASQUEROSO**

 **-Y... ¿tus padres?**

Es verdad, olvidé mis problemas en ese momento, pero de una forma asquerosa.

 **\- Tu expresión me lo dice** \- sonrió - **Por ser buena niña no te daré ningún castigo, pero más te vale no contárselo a nadie.**

 **-¿Y si lo hago qué?** \- pregunté furiosa, como podía estar tan tranquilo.

 **\- Dime, ¿Qué dirían de la "chica rebelde"? Alguien lo creería... No, solo lo tomarían como un sucio juego contra el único profesor que no ha perdido la paciencia contigo.**

Mierda, estaba confundida, pero tenía razón, mis padres nunca me creyeron sea lo que haya dicho, nadie más lo haría.

 **\- Puedes irte.**

- **Si** \- Por primera vez obedecía a un profesor, estaba avergonzada y confundida, ¿Qué debo hacer? Kagamine-sensei ha sido el único en preocuparse por lo que siento, tal vez debería escucharlo y callarme... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Soy la rebelde, yo no obedezco a nadie, lo próxima vez que él haga algo como eso le irá muy mal, me la cobraré por mi propia mano.

Salí de ahí para después encontrarme con quien menos quería...

 **\- Hola Hermosa.**

 **-¿Qué quieres Mikuo-** le dije seca, no quería hablar con él, más bien, nunca quiero hablar con él, soy la única que no ha llegado a su cama de la escuela.

\- **Cálmate, solo quiero hablar contigo, ya sé cómo llamar tu atención, espera** \- dijo haciendo que parara de caminar y vi en su dirección.

- **Hola enano** \- le dijo Mikuo a Piko, un nerd.

 **-Mik..Mikuo, q..que haces...**

Se notaba el temor de ese chico, no había hecho nada malo y él lo estaba molestando, eso llamaba mi atención, si lo hacía, y hacía que odiara más a Mikuo, ese chico Piko me recuerda a como era antes.

 **\- Solo jugar enano** \- dijo el peli-azul para arrojar al pobre al suelo, iba a darle un golpe en la cara, pero yo lo detuve.

 **-¿Qué haces Miku?**

Le regresé el golpe que el planeaba darle a Piko, incluso cayó al suelo quedando en K.O.

- **Cuando peleo son con personas de mi misma capacidad, yo no soy tan cobarde como tu baka** \- dije eso para marcharme, todos se nos quedaron viendo, pero a mí no me importa, ese chico Piko se levantó y se fue por su lado, no necesitaba las gracias, por mí bien que se aleje.

 **\- Muchas Gracias** \- me di la vuelta y ahí estaba él, aun temblando del susto.

 **-No es nada** \- dije lo más fría posible y comencé a caminar.

Necesitaba pensar, entre ello estaba:

 __Cuales son las intenciones de Kagamine-sensei._

 __Por qué cuando vi a Piko recordé mi pasado._

 __Mikuo va a dejar de joderme algún día._

 __Por qué defendí a Piko._

 __ Y la peor de todas... Kagamine-sensei está enamorado de mí? Que fue ese beso?_

 __Debo hablar...?_

 _Tan tan, digan que les pareció, soy nueva no me maten, entre más rápido se comente más rápido actualizo._

 _Nos vemos_


	2. El Diario

El Diario

(Miku POV)

Me levante a las 6:30 am. Tomé una ducha y me puse mi típico uniforme escolar, a veces es aburrido. Cepille mi cabello y lo dejé suelto por este día.

Antes de salir de mi habitación escondí mi pequeño diario, él ha sido el único testigo de todo lo que he hecho y que he tenido que pasar. Solo yo sé de su existencia, quien diría que la "chica rebelde" escribe sus tontas historias en un diario. Bueno es comprensible para mí, casi no hablo con nadie, por eso necesito escribir para desahogarme.

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con llave y baje las escaleras, y para mi mala suerte mi hermana Zatsune y el idiota de Kaito estaban ahí.

 **\- Hasta que la tarada se levanta** \- me dijo Kaito en tono burlón.

 **-Cállate** \- fue mi respuesta, no quería soportarlo en ese momento, abrí la puerta hasta que escuche a Zatsune.

 **-¿A dónde vas tan temprano? El colegio es a las 8:00 am y aún son las 7:24 am.**

 **-Voy a donde no tenga que ver sus estúpidas caras.**

 **-Oye! Aún no te vas, tienes que limpiar tu desastre.**

 **\- No hay ningún desastre, no me digas que aparte de estúpida, estas ciega Zatsune.**

- **La ciega eres tú ¿ves?** \- dijo para después derramar jugo por el piso, al igual que tiró algo de tierra que había en una maceta.

 **-Estas loca si crees que yo voy a lim...** \- no pude terminar, caí al suelo de una forma muy dolorosa, y seguido de eso sentí una fuerte pulsada en mi pierna.

Levanté la vista y vi a Kaito con una sonrisa, al parecer me había golpeado haciendo que cayera.

 **\- Así está mejor, tu siempre vas a estar en el suelo mientras que yo te humillo** \- dijo riendo en mi cara, así me castigaran un año esto no lo dejo pasar.

 **\- CALLATE YA MALDITO IMBECIL!-** me levanté de golpe y me arroje sobre él comenzando a golpearlo...

 **-Miku detente! Solo estábamos jugando** \- gritaba Zatsune intentando separarme de Bakaito, pero ahora no lo lograba.

Cuando Zatsune se acercó la tiré al piso y le arrojé lo que quedaba de jugo en la cara, dejando a mis dos " _hermanitos_ " en el piso temblando de miedo.

- **HATSUNE MIKU!** -escuche a mi madre gritarme por atrás, no me importaba, ya sabía lo que seguía. Solo me di la vuelta y recibí una cachetada de mi madre, nada a comparación de como quedaron Zatsune y Kaito.

Solo la mire, en su cara solo había una expresión de ira, nada nuevo, tome mi mochila y salí de allí con la cabeza en alto, aunque el golpe en mi pierna dolía.

Llegué a la escuela, cuando entré todos se apartaban, solo _escuchaba "ahí viene Miku" "la Chica Rebelde está aquí" "Mira su mejilla, está roja, seguro que acaba de pelear contra alguien en la calle"._

Bola de metiches.

Entre a mi salón y dejé mi mochila, aún no había nadie en el aula, era alrededor de las 7:40. Me senté un momento, a penas y pude llegar a la escuela, estaba acostumbrada al dolor, pero aun así quería que alguien me rescatara.

 **-¿Qué te paso?**

 **-Mik..Mikuo?**

 **-No soy el conserje maldito.. Claro que soy Mikuo.**

 **-Ya.**

 **-¿Qué tiene tu pierna?**

 **-Nada** \- respondí fría, no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que me paso.

 **\- Puede que todos sean unos idiotas pero a mí no me engañas** \- dijo para acercarse más a mí, con una de sus manos me tomó de las muñecas y con su otra mano levantó mi falda.

Me sonroje de inmediato, era algo involuntario, además vio el golpe que me hizo Kaito.

 **\- ¿Quién fue?**

 **\- QUE ME CAI JODER SUELTAME.**

 **-Fue Kaito o Zatsune?**

 **-Fue Bakaito YA SUELTAME PERVERTIDO**

 **-Señor Mikuo, le pido que deje a su compañera -** asomé mi cabeza, Kagamine-sensei estaba ahí, tenía un semblante frío y se veía molesto.

Mikuo me soltó y se retiró, dejándome sola con ese maestro.

 **-No me digas que la chica rebelde no puede soltarse de un simple agarre como ese.**

 **-No lo vi venir además que hace usted aquí?**

 **-A mi oficina, tengo que hablar con usted.**

Se veía molesto, así que solo lo obedecí, entre en la direccion y el le puso seguro a la puerta.

- **Dime ¿Quién te hizo ese golpe?**

 **-...**

 **-Hatsune contesta, ya sabes a lo que te atienes si no lo haces.**

 **-El idiota de Kaito me lastimó ¿contento?**

- **Te duele.**

 **-Nooo como cree** -sarcasmo.

 **\- Ayer aceptaste confiar en mí, así que creo que debo ayudarte a sanar.**

 **-Y qué va a hacer?**

 **\- ¿Me ayudarías con una teoría para sanar el dolor físico?**

- **Tsk. Qué tontería.**

El sonrió y me dijo - **¿Qué es lo que necesitas para sentirte libre?**

Me quede callada, era la primera vez que alguien se interesaba en mí, no sabía que hacer pero el dolor de mi pecho estaba matándome, así que solo hablé con claridad. Tal vez... Kagamine-sensei solo quiere ayudarme.

 **-Necesito de su ayuda...**

 **\- ¿Realmente la mía?** \- me preguntó aún con una sonrisa.

 **-Sí...**

 **\- En ese caso... te espero en el aula a la salida.**

Me retiré de ahí, creo que él está dispuesto a ayudarme, tan metida iba en mis pensamientos hasta que...

 **\- Maldito hijo de puta!**

 **-Bajale si no quieres que te rompa la cara maldito deserebrado...**

Esas voces eran... ¿MIKUO Y KAITO?!

Corrí en esa dirección, había muchos chicos y chicas viéndolos. Ambos estaban peleando, al parecer Mikuo tenía mucha ventaja, se le notaba a Kaito que aún le dolían los golpes que le di.

 **-Eso te enseñara a respetar a las mujeres -** dijo Mikuo dándole un golpe en el estómago a Kaito, y este solo escupió...

 **-M..Mira quien lo dice *cof* *cof* el que.. Se ha acostado... con todas las chicas menos con Miku, tarado.**

 **-Callate!**

Seguían peleando, los que los intentaban separar salían lastimados, llamaban a los profesores y ni ellos se atrevían a detenerlos. A mí me daba igual, era divertido ver como ese par de idiotas se mataban por una tontería.

Logré ver a Kagamine-sensei, él me estaba viendo, hizo una señal con sus manos para que los detuviera, yo lo miré confundida. Si no los podían separar los maestros, ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer yo?

Él dijo algo que ni siquiera los que estaban a su lado comprendían... pero yo intenté leer sus labios.

- **Con...fia en tí... si... l-la rebelde no confía en ella mis..ma... que... confíe en.. m-mi.**

Abrí mis ojos como platos, él quería que confiara en él, Kagamine-sensei es el único que se ha preocupado por mí, así que como favor lo haré.

Me acerqué a los dos, todos comenzaron a gritar más fuerte _"ESTA LOCA" "Esos dos se van a matar" "La sangre está corriendo de ambos, esa chica no tiene oportunidad" "la Chica rebelde está ahí!"_

Respire hondo, analice la situación... Mikuo estaba casi encima de Kaito golpeándolo, Mikuo va por los puños y Kaito por las patadas... Kaito tiene golpes hechos por mí, y a Mikuo con un golpe logré derrotarlo el otro día.

Caminé decidida, no sé de donde saqué fuerza, Mikuo estaba casi hincado y agachado, le di una patada tan fuerte en su estómago que cayó lejos de Kaito... El tarado del helado pensó que lo estaba ayudando... GRAVE ERROR.

El corrió en dirección a Mikuo quien seguía en el suelo, yo logre colocarme frente a él, me agaché a medida que pude darle un golpe en el abdomen haciendo que también cayera al piso, debido a los golpes que antes le había dado soltó un grito desgarrador.

"Mi demonio está despertando" pensé para luego voltear a ver a Mikuo, estaba de pie y de nuevo iba a darle y puñetazo a Kaito, golpe que yo paré colocando la palma de mi mano frente a mí.

Él no bajaba su puño, solo respiraba muy cansado, Kaito por su parte se retorcía en el suelo.

Por fin los estúpidos maestros se movieron y cargaron a Kaito, Mikuo se me quedo viendo y después sonrió, yo solo me aleje y deje que los profesores se lleven también a Mikuo.

Sentía muchas miradas, no importa... yo no soy un ángel ni lograré serlo.

(En la salida)

 **-Kagamine-sensei...**

 **-Len.**

 **-De acuerdo... Len, ¿cómo me va a ayudar?**

 **-Dime Miku... ¿Qué es lo que más deseas?**

 **-Quiero que mis alas crezcan, sentirme libre, que** **los demás no me llamen por "Chica Rebelde" es un horrible apodo...**

 **-¿Entonces dejaras que te ayude verdad?**

 **-Sí... pero dime que quieres a cambio.**

Sentí que colocaba una venda en mis ojos, no veía nada y comencé a temblar, el me abrazó y me dio aún más miedo.

 **-Que cantes solo para mí...**

 _Que mello jajaja en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon pero les advierto que no será muy feliz._

 _Entre más comenten más rápido se actualiza._

 _NOS LEEMOS._


	3. ¿Cómo se Confía en los demás?

¿Cómo se confía en los demás?

(Miku POV)

No sé dónde estoy, solo sé que todo está oscuro y que Kagam... Len está conmigo, estoy nerviosa, dice que va a ayudarme a olvidar mi dolor.

¿Qué hago? Estoy sentada viendo la oscuridad y con mis dos manos atadas. Para ser sincera, de nuevo siento miedo, Len lleva rato que no dice nada, y cuando por fin hablo solo me confundió aún más.

 **\- Tranquila, confía en mí.**

En vez de que me calmara me alarmó más. Solo sentí sus manos sobre mis piernas, comencé a sonrojarme, pues las subía y bajaba de manera suave desde mi rodilla hasta mi cadera.

Sentí como pasaba una de sus manos sobre mis bragas, nadie me había tocado así que intenté alejarlo pero no podía.

 **\- Dime Miku, qué opinas de tu hermana Zatsune.**

 **-Es una... ah!** \- solté un gemido al sentir como su manos comenzaba a hacer presión sobre mis bragas.

 **\- Es una qué?** \- se escuchaba divertido, y yo estaba más que avergonzada, en ese momento estaba más que indefensa.

De un tirón arrancó mi blusa y después pasó a desabrochar mi sostén. Estaba peor que sonrojada.

 **-Ahora te prometo que vas a olvidar todos tus problemas** \- me susurro al oído provocando que me estremeciera.

Sentí como besaba, lambía y chupaba uno de mis pechos, mientras que con una de sus manos apretaba fuertemente el otro. Comencé a perder mi control, se sentía bien pero no creía que esto era lo correcto

 **-Ah... L-Len... esto no es bien...**

 **-Desde cuando a la rebelde le preocupa si lo que hace esta bien o mal?**

No me dejó hablar pues sentí como apretaba con mayor fuerza mis pechos con sus manos, estaba muy avergonzada. Hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y comencé a sentir su respiración en él. Comenzó morder bastante fuerte dejando marcas.

 **-Len... ah ya... para..**

Por más que intenté hablar las palabras no me salían, el placer que estaba sintiendo ese momento era bastante.

Bajó hasta mi falda y me la quitó, ahora solo tenía puestas mis bragas, que no duró mucho. Sentí como las bajaba lentamente hasta mis tobillos

Cerré mis piernas avergonzada, nadie además de mí había visto esa zona. Él abrió mis piernas lo más que me dieron, sentí como enterraba su cabeza en mis piernas y comenzaba a lamer y meter su lengua en mi intimidad.

 **-Ahh.. Len no... Ahh.. para.. Len ahh.**

Díganle adiós a mi cordura, estaba bastante excitada no puedo evitarlo y Len lo notó.

 **-¿Qué opinas de tus padres?**

- **Ah... No existen** \- sentía que nada ni nadie existía, solo Len y yo, sabía que esto estaba mal, pero Len solo lo hace para ayudar a mis alas a crecer ¿Verdad?

Él comenzó a besarme, yo no correspondía al principio, pero después sentí un fuerte dolor en mi parte baja al sentir como metía y sacaba sus dedos rápido dentro de mí, lo que hizo que gimiera más y abriera la boca, por lo que él adentró su lengua en mi boca explorándola por completo.

Sentía que iba a explotar, la respiración comenzaba a faltarme, intentaba articular una palabra pero como Len tenía su lengua dentro de mi boca solo hacía que inconscientemente correspondiera su beso.

Por fin escuché el sonido de un... ¿Cierre?! Dentro de poco sé lo que vendría, no quería, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que parara.

Sentí que algo bastante duro y grande comenzaba a rozar mi intimidación.

 **-Ahh... Len no... Ahh...**

De repente sentí un dolor bastante fuerte dentro de mí, provocando que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir, Len me penetró bastante brusco.

 **-Ay Len... No.. Ahh.. me duele... para ya p-por favor.. Ahh**

 **-Tranquila, pronto pasará, es parte de nuestra "teoría".**

En realidad el dolor no paraba, se hizo una rara combinación de dolor y placer, comenzó a embestirme de forma bastante dura. En cada embestida su ritmo aumentaba.

No resistía más y terminé por correrme, escuché una pequeña risa de Kagamine-sensei, volvió a embestirme y también sentí como estallaba dentro de mí.

 **-Ahh Miku... eres muy linda... rebelde.**

Decía entrecortado, él también estaba muy excitado. Mis párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco, hasta que caí en un profundo sueño. Hace días que no dormía así.

(Al otro día)

Desperté agotada, pude ver que solo una manta me cubría y recordé todo lo anterior, comencé a sentirme asqueada, ya no tenía la venda de mis ojos y mis manos ya no estaban atadas, al parecer todo paso en un salón abandonado.

Me vestí rápido, tomé mis cosas y corrí a mi casa, lo más probable es que estaría sola, y por suerte así fue.

Tomé una larga ducha, hoy no asistiría a clases. Baje y vi que mi padre, mi madre, Zatsune y Kaito estaban juntos, esto es extraño, vi a mi madre acercarse rápido a mí, creía que me daría una bofetada por no aver llegado a casa, pero solo recibí un abrazo.

 **-¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupaste.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **\- Eres sorda?** \- me dijo Kaito para también abrazarme- nos preocupaste.

 **-Miku perdón por haberte molestado pero no era motivo para que no llegaras a dormir** \- dijo Zatsune para también abrazarme.

Mi padre solo me estaba viendo, me dio un abrazo y se fue... ¿Me equivoque de casa?

Al parecer hacer "esa lección" con Len-sensei sirvió para que por un momento me sintiera parte de una familia, pero en unas horas todo regresó a la normalidad.

Mañana regresaré a la escuela, y tengo el presentimiento que no será un día " tranquilo" pues la "chica rebelde" ya tiene más de una bromita en mente para sus compañeros...

Hola perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, ya saben la escuela, como quedó el capítulo, en verdad que para mí quedo un poco raro. Espero que les aya gustado.

Nos leemos.


	4. El Demonio en mí Despierta

EL Demonio en mí Despierta

(Miku POV)

Me desperté para otro estúpido día en la escuela, y para acabar de arruinarlo me siento muy adolorida, no pregunten por qué.

Comencé a alistarme para ir a la escuela, las "bromas inocentes" no se harán solas.

Al bajar vi que no había nadie, así que solo comí un poco y salí en camino.

Eran las 7:40 cuando llegué a la escuela, caminé por el patio y los pasillos para llegar hasta mi salón, aún no había nadie en el así que cuando estaba por entrar... apareció el idiota.

 **-Hola Miku.**

 **-Lárgate.**

 **-Tan cariñosa como siempre, sabes que ya terminó mi castigo verdad?**

 **-Y eso que, vete ahora Mikuo si no quieres que te de otro golpe.**

 **-Vamos, te parece si salimos hoy?**

 **-No.**

 **-Entonces te acompañaré a tu casa.**

 **-Has lo que quieras solo no me estorbes.**

Miré hacia otro lado, en verdad que son molestos todos aquí. Deje mis cosas y salí del salón, aún me quedaban como 10 minutos antes de regresar.

Me puse mis audífonos y empecé a caminar por unos solitarios pasillos, iba tranquila hasta que para mí desgracia... me encontré con las "populares" de la escuela, nunca me he llevado bien con ellas siempre las dejo detrás, pero ahora se dirigieron a mí con una gran y estúpida sonrisa.

La primera es Megurine Luka, ella es la mayor de ese grupo y una de las líderes segundas.

La segunda es Furukawa Miki, por lo que se lleva algo de tiempo en el grupito tan querido.

La tercera es SeeU, ella un tiempo intentó quedar bien conmigo por protección pero como no le sirvió se fue con ellas.

La cuarta es Cul, ella siempre quiso ser el centro de atención, y al parecer lo logró uniéndose a las locas esas.

La quinta y la líder es Kagamine Rin, ella está enamorada de Mikuo pero después de que se acostó con él ya nunca le hace caso y por eso me odia... aunque no crean que me molesta que me odie, al contrario me alegra.

 **-Hola Hatsune.**

 **-Tch ¿qué quieres Kagamine?**

 **-Solo presentarte a nuestra nueva integrante, ven aquí... Gumi**

Que? No me digas que ahora Gumi se dejó llevar por ellas. Si cree que con eso me voy a molestar nunca, yo ya tengo en claro que todas las personas son hipócritas, sabía que las intenciones de Gumi eran del todo buenas y ahora lo compruebo.

 **-Hola Miku.**

 **-Felicidades Gumi por pertenecer a las idiotas y si eso es todo adiós.**

Iba a marcharme cuando de repente siento como Luka y Cul me detienen y me toman cada una de un brazo.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo? -** pregunté ya enojada, como se atrevían a hacer eso, por lo menos deberían pelear limpio pero que se puede esperar de ellas.

 **-Vamos a probar a Gumi y a ti** \- dijo Rin mientras con sus dedos hacía un chasquido - **Seeu y Miki cuiden que no venga nadie.**

 **-Entendido.**

 **-Kagamine más te vale que les digas que me suelten.**

La vi reír por lo bajo, en verdad que las desprecio, yo quiero que mis alas crezcan, pero gracias a personas como ellas no lo hacen... solo hacen que el demonio despierte.

 **-Gumi por ser nueva te vamos a dar el honor de darle el primer golpe.**

 **-¿Qué?... Kagamine diles que me suelten!** \- dije ya más que molesta, si quieren pelear no tengo problema pero ahora tengo mucha desventaja.

 **-S..Si Rin.**

Gumi se acercó, yo la vi con desprecio, después de todo era lo único que se merecía de mi parte.

Levantó su puño y me dio un golpe en el estómago.

Yo logré no soltar ningún grito, soy humana y claro que me dolió, pero no les iba a dar ese gusto.

 **-Bien Gumi ahora mi turno** \- dijo Rin para empuñar su mano y darme otro golpe en el estómago, tras otro y tras otro.

Solo las escuchaba reír, mi mente se estaba bloqueando de ira. Sentí como si alguien me observará a lo lejos, por alguna extraña razón sentía que esa mirada me daba su apoyo.

Sea quien sea, voy a descubrir quién es.

Rin se disponía a darme otro golpe, pero levanté mi rodilla cubriendo mi estómago y haciendo que ella se lastime.

 **-Agg.. Maldita rebelde, Gumi, ahora vas a ver como tratamos a los que van en nuestra contra.**

Si esa arpía cree que me voy a rendir está muy equivocada. Luka y Cul me tiraron al suelo y comenzaron a darme patadas entre las 4, de verdad dolía, tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Como pude tomé el pie de Cul e hice que se callera doblandole el tobillo. Ella gritó fuerte... esta sensación de poder regresa a mí...

Con uno de mis pies patee a Luka haciendo que retrocediera.

Gumi quedo asustada, sabía perfectamente lo que ocurriría, así que solo intentaba ayudar a Cul.

Solo quedaba Rin.

Me levanté molesta, ahora si las cinco... bueno, las seis, verían de lo que soy capaz.

Me arrojé sobre Rin y comencé a golpearla con todas mis fuerzas en la cara.

- **Vas a quedar muuy bonita con el rostro hecho mierda.**

 **-De..Deten..Detente!**

Luka intentó separarme de ella, cuando se me acercó por detrás le dí un codazo en su estómago haciendo que cayera al piso.

Cul estaba apoyándose en Gumi, me levanté y tomé a ambas de su cabello.

 **-Para duele!**

 **-Miku no!**

Las tiré a las cuatro juntas, solo me veían aterradas, yo seguía sintiendo esa mirada en mí, así que les unas cuantas patadas a ellas.

Miki y SeeU se acercaron corriendo al escuchar todo, al ver la escena retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, me acerqué a ambas y les di unos cuantos tirones de cabello y algunos golpes.

Ahí estaban las seis, lloriqueando por unos golpes, a mi claro me dolían lo que ellas me hicieron pero no me perdería el lujo de verlas lloriqueando y gritando.

 **-Miku... ¿Qué pasó?**

Voltee a ver y esas eran Lily y Teto, yo solo las vi para después ver a las seis.

- **Nada, solo quería matar unas cuantas cucarachas. Vamonos.**

Las vi por última vez con cara de asco, espero que después de mi "bromita" olvidarme de eso.

Mientra caminaba veía a todos lados intentando ver quien me observaba, cuando de repente, paso ese rubio frente a mí.

¿Era él o solo mi imaginación? ¿Por qué me estaba observando?

 **-Miku... Miku... MIKU!**

 **-he? Perdón Teto que decías?**

 **-Que vayamos a la enfermería a curarte un poco y después vamos a la broma.**

 **-Esta bien.**

(Len POV)

Al ver a Miku llegar quería ver que hacía, así que comencé a seguirla, la vi con ese chico Mikuo, pero él después me las pagará.

Iba a irme a mi salón cuando vi como mi Miku era detenida por otras alumnas. Quería protegerla, pero también necesito saber de qué es capaz.

Comencé a darle mi apoyo de lejos, al parecer de una o de otra forma lo recibió y logró ganarle a 6, quien lo diría, pero como son las populares estoy seguro que esto le traerá más problemas después.

Cuando encontró a sus amigas me fui de ahí rápido, un profesor que se queda como espectador en una pelea de sus alumnas claro que no está nada bien.

Cuando caminaba la vi. Tenía un poco de sangre, no sé si es de ella o de sus compañeras.

Solo le sonreí, en nuestra nueva " _conversación educativa"_ no voy a ser el único que trabaje.

(Miku POV)

Vi a Le... Kagamine-sensei (en la escuela no debo llamarlo Len) me sonreía, quería abrazarlo y contarle todo lo que me pasó, incluso quería llorar y desahogarme, pero en verdad eso no se le cumplirá.

Cuando llegué a la enfermería Lily y Teto me comenzaron a ayudar a curarme.

 **-Duele**

 **-Tranquila Miku ya pasara** \- dijo Lily mientras limpiaba una de mis heridas.

 **-No puedo creer que Gumi hizo eso, cuando la vea no me contendré.**

 **-Tranquila Teto, Miku ya le dejó muy en claro que con ella no se mete nadie** \- Lily rió un poco, y yo correspondí su sonrisa. Ellas son las únicas chicas que puedo llamar amigas.

 **-Listo Miku.**

 **-Ahora vamos.**

Me dijeron las dos, a veces necesito que alguien me ayude con mis bromas.

Teto corrió hacia la azotea, Lily fue con un guardia de seguridad y yo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos.

Teto observaba desde la azotea todo, Lily distraería al guardia y yo haría lo mejor.

Me asomé y vi que Teto me dio la señal de que Lily lo logró, así que corrí hacía una puerta y con un pasador la abrí.

 **-¿Qué haces?**

 **-Mik..Mikuo!**

 **-...**

 **-Una broma.**

 **-No te delato si me dejas participar.**

 **-Pff.. ya que.**

Entramos corriendo a la sala de máquinas, entre Mikuo y yo cortamos varios cables y anudamos otros.

En 10 minutos todo comenzaría, Mikuo y yo corrimos hasta la azotea con Teto.

 **-Listo... da... la señal... a Lily.**

Dije cansada, correr desde el primer piso al último no es muy buena idea.

 **-Miku... que van a... hacer** \- me dijo un también cansado Mikuo.

 **-Ya verás.**

Teto le dio la señal a Lily y está también llegó con nosotros. Cerramos la puerta que da a la azotea y nos quedamos viendo hacia abajo.

2 minutos más

 **-Que emoción al fin serán libres!**

 **-No hables tan alto Teto.**

 **-Perdón Miku.**

 _3... 2... 1..._

Todas las bombas de agua comenzaron a reventar, comenzando a dejar entrar agua a chorros por todos lados de la institución.

Varias bolsas de jabón que colocamos comenzaron a crear espuma.

Las ranas de los laboratorios salieron provocando una invasión, al igual que todas las aves que estaban encerradas lograron escapar.

Nosotros solo aguantamos la risa, ver la escuela y a nuestros "queridos compañeros" gritando era súper divertido.

Vi como Cul corría hacia el patio gritando porque había una rana en su cabeza, muchos salían corriendo llenos de espuma.

 **-Vamos.**

 **-Si!**

Me respondieron los tres para después cada uno tomara una patineta y entramos, patinar entre la espuma y agua, y viendo a todos gritar era genial aunque el jabón hacía que me ardieran algunos golpes.

Veía a Mikuo, Lily y Teto igual de felices, aunque algo asustados al mismo tiempo.

Llegamos hasta abajo y escondimos nuestras patinetas mientras veíamos a todos gritar y la escuela hecha un asco. Vi cuando Kagamine-sensei salió molesto llano de espuma, si me descubren estoy en graves problemas.

Estoy segura que a mí no me echarán por todo el dinero que mi padre les da a la escuela, pero tal vez a ellos sí.

 **-Ya saben, si les preguntan todo fue mi culpa.**

 **-Pero Miku no podemos dejarte el castigo solo a ti.**

 **-Teto sabes que estaré bien.**

 **-¿Segura?**

 **-Sí Lily.**

Yo solo veía divertida las condiciones en que terminó la escuela, hasta que sentí como me abrazan por detrás.

 **-Me divertí, "** _ **chica rebelde".**_

 **-Mikuo...** \- sabía que sus intenciones principalmente eran que me acostara con él, pero en su voz escuché un extraño sentimiento.

 **-HATSUNE MIKU!**

Escuché gritar a la mayoría de mis maestros.

 **-Si que quieren?**

Vi a Kagamine-sensei acercarse muy molesto, incluso me dio miedo. Mikuo me soltó y se alejó porque yo se lo pedí.

 **-Estas en muchos problemas, y como sabes yo seré quién te castigue.**

Lo escuché molesto, sí que dio miedo, todos los maestros solo lo vieron, se les hacía increíble que él se atreviera a retarme.

Sabía que me castigarían, pero no me arrepiento de hacer sufrir a todos menos mis amigos.

Ahora el problema... _Mi castigo_

 _Hola n.n perdón por tardar en actualizar, ya saben la escuela, espero que les haya gustado el cap._

 _Nos leemos luego n.n no olviden comentar, su opinión es importante para la historia y para mí_


	5. Mi Castigo

Mi Castigo

(Miku POV)

¿Ahora dónde estoy? Limpiando cada maldito pasillo y cada maldito salón de la maldita escuela, Kagamine-sensei me obligó a limpiar y reparar todo y cuando me refiero todo es TODO.

El clima no está a mi favor, hace muchísimo calor y se vuelve insoportable.

Ya van varias veces que me cae jabón sobre alguna herida, de ratos me dan ganas de llorar como niña de cinco años pero no soy tan idiota como para derrumbarme frente a todos.

 **-** **Uff... Solo falta el cuarto que está en la azotea y termino** \- dije limpiando un poco de sudor que había en mi frente, Kagamine-sensei exagero con mi castigo.

Ya casi era la hora de la salida, estar haciendo esto es agotador. Siempre que iba a una sala a limpiar, procuraba que no ubiera nadie, sería vergonzoso que vieran a la "rebelde" limpiando este lugar, pero aun así siento una de mirada sobre mí.

 **-Hola bonita.**

 **-No te cansas de molestar Mikuo?**

 **-No vengo a molestar... más bien... quiero darte las gracias** \- dijo rascando su nuca un poco sonrojado... espera, ¿Sonrojado?

 **-Gracias de qué?**

 **-Por echarte la culpa, te vi por un momento limpiando.**

 **-¿Qué? ... B..Bueno, solo no le digas a los demás que me viste vale?**

 **-Soy una tumba.**

 _ **-(Si me sigues molestando estoy segura que terminarás debajo de una)**_ **en ese caso me voy.**

- **No pienso lo mismo.**

 **-¿Qué?... -** Mikuo se abalanzó sobre mi haciendo que quedara pegada a la pared, iba a gritarle, pero con una de sus manos me tomó de ambas muñecas y las colocó sobre mi cabeza.

Intenté darle una patada pero con sus pies inmovilizó los míos, ahora sí que estaba indefensa.

 **-Tarado!... Si no me sueltas ahora yo...**

 **-Sshh** \- colocó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios con la mano que aún tenía libre - **Solo déjate llevar...**

El sonrojo se apoderó de mí, Mikuo hundió su cabeza en mi cuello y comenzó a chuparlo, dejando una pequeña marca.

Intenté forcejear con él, me retorcí, miré a otro lado, pero por nada se separaba, su respiración chocaba con la mía y él cada vez se escuchaba más agitado.

 **-Es..Estúpido Mikuo... alejate de mí...**

Sabía perfectamente que si gritaba nadie me escucharía, la escuela ya estaba sola, o eso pensé.

Sentí que sus labios rozaban con los míos, mi cara ardía a morir, su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado al mío.

 **-Creo que es hora de marcharse a hacer su escenita en otro lado.**

 **-KAGAMINE-SENSEI?** \- gritamos al mismo tiempo ¿Qué hace aquí? Aunque en gran parte se lo agradezco.

 **-Mikuo vaya a su casa de inmediato si no quiere meterse en problemas más graves de los que ya tiene.**

 **-S..Si** -contestó con voz temblorosa y avergonzado.

 **\- Y tú Hatsune, termina de limpiar el cuarto de la azotea, yo te estaré vigilando.**

 **-Tch** \- caminé rápido a limpiar ese asqueroso cuarto, ahora para acabarla Len me estará vigilando.

Entré rápido y comencé a levantar unas cuantas cajas que estaban en el piso. Escuché el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y después el del seguro.

Sabía que era Len (ya nadie está aquí ahora le digo Len) seguro la cerró para que no escapara, pero lo otro me dio un escalofrío tremendo. Sentí como me abrazaba por la cintura y me susurraba.

 **-Tu castigo apenas comienza.**

(Len POV)

Cerré la puerta para estar seguro de que nadie nos observara.

Ella levantaba y azotaba cajas molesta, yo solo la abrasé por detrás y le susurre.

 **-Tu castigo apenas comienza.**

Ella se dio la vuelta rápido, así que la tomé de ambas muñecas y la acosté sobre una mesa que había por ahí.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?!**

 **-No lo se... Te voy a castigar pero... también voy a darte una sorpresa**

(Narrador Normal)

Len se colocó sobre Miku y esta solo lo miraba con temor y sonrojada.

El Kagamine de un tirón arrancó la camisa de la chica rompiendo varios botones. Ella sonrojada intentó cubrirse pero no podía soltarse del agarre de sus muñecas.

Con la otra mano libre de Len quitó su sostén y admiro por unos segundos los pechos de la chica.

 **-Tú castigo dolerá, pero amaras tu sorpresa.**

 **-Qui..Quitate** \- decía ella completamente sonrojada.

 **-Tú lo que quieres es "ser rescatada" cierto? Llamar la atención de alguien**

 **-Lo que haga o no es mi problema!**

 **-Hatsune...**

 **-Si ya lo sabes para que preguntas?**

El Kagamine rió por lo bajo y la vio directo a los ojos.

 **-Se buena chica, y te aseguro que te ayudaré con tus problemas.**

 **-No prometo nada.**

Len sonrió por su comentario y la soltó de las muñecas para verla a los ojos.

 **-Con eso basta por ahora.**

El profesor apretó con fuerza ambos pechos de la chica con sus manos, haciendo que esta diera un grito de dolor y placer.

Se acercó a la oreja de la chica comenzando a morderla y lamerla rápido mientras con sus manos apretaba su pecho haciendo que la chica bajo él solo pudiera retorcerse y dar gemidos.

Len se levantó dejando su oreja y pecho para poder ver el rostro completamente rojo de Miku.

Seguido de esto bajo sus manos hasta la falta de la chica y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente hasta sus tobillos para después pasar una mano por su intimidad.

 **-Húmeda...**

 **-Ca..Callate...**

Len procedió a quitarle completamente todo a la chica menos sus bragas. Volvió a subirse encima de Miku y comenzó a besarla desesperado. Miku apenas y podía respirar por la velocidad con la que su profesor la besaba.

- **Ahh...L..Len..No.. Ah!.. pa..para...**

Len introducía su lengua casi hasta la garganta de la rebelde, mordia sus labios fuertemente y dejaba que su saliva se mezclará con la de ella, mientras tanto, una de sus manos se encargaba de apretar lo más que podía uno de sus pechos y la otra rozaba su intimidad y en ocasiones hacía presión sobre ella.

Miku comenzaba a perder su cordura, sentía tanto dolor y placer al mismo tiempo en el que solo arañaba la espalda de Len y se arqueaba una y otra vez.

Len se alejó dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, hilo que Len corto cuando bajó rápido a la intimidad de la chica para despojarla de sus bragas.

Introdujo rápido dos dedos hasta el fondo haciendo movimientos de "tijeras" en su interior.

 **-Len... Para! Me duele!** -decía la Hatsune entre gemidos y gritos.

El Kagamine ignoró lo que le dijo y procedió a introducir el tercer dedo. Miku comenzaba a babearse inconsciente y avergonzada.

 **-Len... ya... no... Len...**

 **-Vale.**

 **-He?**

Len sacó sus dedos y se sentó en una silla, Miku lo vio algo molesta, la desnudó por completo y la dejó completamente roja sobre una mesa.

 **-No me veas así, tú dijiste que parara.**

 **-Imbécil!**

 **-Vamos no te alteres, no puedo hacer yo todo el trabajo...**

 **-Qué quieres que haga?**

 **-Usa tu imaginación.**

Miku se levantó avergonzada hasta el Kagamine, si quería que la ayudara debía obedecerlo.

Bajó el pantalón de su profesor y vio como a través de su bóxer se podía ver su miembro ya erecto.

Len solo la veía atento, y a ella no le quedó más remedio que bajar también su boxer. Al ver el tamaño de su miembro le dio un escalofrío, debía admitir que era grande.

Se hincó y comenzó y lamber la punta de esta totalmente roja.

 **-Hum... Miku se siente bien... pero no traiciones mis expectativas, quiero ver si puedes hacer algo mejor.**

 **-Me estás retando?**

 **-Quiero ver "tu valor"**

Miku comenzó a chupar la punta, y comenzó a introducirlo más a fondo de su boca.

Len aprovechó y tomó la cabeza de la chica hundiéndola, logrando que su pene tocara la garganta de la chica y además aún no entraba todo.

Miku sonrojada comenzó a chuparlo excitada mientras que Len la tenía tomada de la cabeza moviendo su cadera aumentando su velocidad.

 **-Aahh.. Miku... Sigue vamos... más rápido.**

 **-Hug..Le..Hug..**

La Hatsune quería dejar esa zona así que en un momento sin pensarlo comenzó a morder el amigo de Len provocando que este se excitara mucho más.

 **-Ahh.. Miku.. Se siente bien.. Miku**

Miku sintió como un líquido caliente se disparaba en su garganta, era en grandes cantidades, así que de tanto comenzó a tragarlo.

Cuando no podía más se separó de su miembro aún con rastros de ese peculiar líquido en su boca.

Len sonrío satisfecho... eso no era bueno.

- **Me toca devolverte el favor.**

Se tiró sobre la chica volviendo a acostarla sobre la mesa, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó la lamer su intimidad haciendo que la verde-aqua se arqueara.

 **-Len... No..**

 **-Tranquila viene lo mejor.**

El rubio se levantó y abrió lo más que pudiera las piernas de la verde-aqua. Sin pedir permiso entró de golpe haciendo que Miku comenzara a gritar de placer y dolor.

- **AAahh Len eso me duele... Ay Len.. para..**

El chico comenzó a mover su cadera lo más rápido que podía, salía y entraba sin consideración, incluso la pobre mesa luchaba por mantenerse de pie pues cada embestida iba seguida por mayor fuerza hasta adentro.

- **Aah.. Aah.. Len no aguanto más..**

 **-Espera aún falta.**

Salió rápido de su interior para voltear a Miku boca abajo y está sin saber lo que venía se colocó en "cuatro patas".

Len sonrió y volvió a penetrarla por detrás, tomó de la cadera a Miku moviéndola para aumentar su velocidad.

- **Len.. me duele más.. Aahh.. No aguanto...**

 **-Miku... me vengo..**

Len metió completamente todo su miembro dentro de su alumna para comenzar a correrse, al igual que ella, haciendo que ambos crearan una mezcla de su excitación.

 **-Buena niña...**

Salió despacio de su interior y Miku solo cayó rendida, siempre quiso que la llamaran "buena" y Kagamine-sensei es el primero en hacerlo.

 **-Toma Miku** \- Len dejó algo de ropa para la chica pues su ropa estaba desecha y no tenía absolutamente nada puesto.

 **-¿Por qué haces esto?**

 **-Porque quiero ayudarte, y para concluir con broche de oro nuestra "conversación educativa"... Te amo**

Miku abrió los ojos como platos... alguien la amaba de verdad o solo era una sesión para "ayudarla". No estaba segura de nada, Kagamine-sensei quería ayudar a sus alas a crecer o solo arrancarlas?

Len se vistió rápido y abrió la puerta, pero antes de marcharse le dijo...

 **-Termina de limpiar esto y puedes irte - dicho esto salió y cerró la puerta.**

 **-Maldito Profesor hijo de #$ &*! Que ya se quedó ciego? Que de toda adolorida y todavía me pone a limpiar...**

La Hatsune con mucho esfuerzo alcanzó un pedazo de espejo y observó su cuello.

- **Al menos no dejó marcas tan notorias... a excepción de la que me hizo el tarado de Mikuo.**

Miku como pudo se vistió y empezó a hacer su trabajo, quería llegar a casa, tomar una muuuuy larga ducha y dormir, algo le decía que mañana sería un día pesado en varios sentidos...

 _Kyaa llegamos al final del cap._

 _No me maten sé que quedo bastante extraño este lemon_

 _Gomen si tarde mucho en actualizar, ya saben la escuela no me da mucho tiempo._

 _Comenten que les pareció por favor._

 _Nos leemos y gracias a todos_


End file.
